zootopia_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Two for one is much more fun
Synopsis Nick and Judy are expecting their first child, and no one is more excited than Nick, who is delighted to have a child that is actually his own! Judy is on maternity leave from the force, but Nick continues to do his duty in order to support his wife and their coming child. Everything is set up for what they are expecting to be one child. But when the time comes, imagine their surprise when there's one more addition than expected Story "Hey i'm back with the food-! Judy?" Nick closed the door to their two bedroom apartment, placing a take-out bag on the counter. "I'm in the bedroom! Come here!" "Carrots, what is that?" Nick chuckled as he walked through the door to the bedroom, a present waiting for him on the bed. His tail flicked in curiosity as he looked from the present to his wife, who was sitting on the edge of the bed with a large grin on her face. He knew something was up, but it was best to play along and not question. "Just open it!" She crooned, waving her paw at him, "It's a surprise!" The fox just chuckled as he sat on the bed, bringing the bag onto his lap. He pulled out a mug, and a t-shirt, both of which claimed "#1 dad". Nick stared at the two items in his hand, the gears cranking as he gave another look to his wife, eyebrows raising. "...Judy..." His smile got larger as Judy fought to contain the giggles that were now rising from behind her hands as she covered her mouth, trying not to spoil the moment. "There's something else-!" Nick reached into the bag once more, pulling out a baby blanket and a... "A pregnancy test? ..It's....It's...Positive..?" Judy nodded her head, paws clasped together as Nick jumped off the bed with a loud yell, pumping his fists into the air like he had just won the lottery. "You're pregnant!? Oh Carrots, this is WONDERFUL!" He scooped the bunny carefully into his arms, hugging her close as tears of joy started to trickle down his cheeks. He kneeled down on his knees and kissed her belly, causing Judy to giggle even more. The two had been trying for almost a year now for a child. Hybrids were known to be possible in Zootopia, but the two were just having trouble conceiving. Nick plastered Judy's stomach in tiny kisses before standing up and giving his wife a long, warm kiss. He didn't even notice that his tail was wagging like a puppy that was given it's first treat, thumping against the floor as pure joy just radiated through him. "I can't believe it, we're going to be parents!" The fox's grin was starting to hurt his cheeks, but he didn't care. He was so happy- he'd gone from con-artist, to a loving husband and police officer, the last 4 years had been the happiest of his life, but they're just going to get better from here! "I took the test a few weeks ago, but I wanted to be completely sure...." Judy placed her hand over her stomach. Nick sniffed, placing his hand over hers as he kissed the top of her head. "We're going to have a baby~" _____ It took a while for Judy to start to show, but as soon as she did, Nick was over the moon. This was really happening, their baby was growing and getting ready to come into the world. Judy kept working as much as possible, but was usually assigned the less straining tasks, and to her dismay, even became meter maid a few times. She didn't like going back down to the lower works, but she knew she couldn't risk anything to the baby. If this was what she needed to do, she was happy to do the work until she had to go off on maternity leave. "My oh my, just lookit you!" Clawhauser purred one bright morning as Nick and Judy wandered into the office. "You are glowing, just look at 'cha! I remember when Geneva was pregnant- but now...My baby girl is growing up- i can't believe she's turning 8 next week!" Clawhauser sniffed, looking over at his daughter, who was sitting in a chair next to him for "Take your daughter to work day". "Daddy!" She giggled, a blush on her cheeks as she shuffled her feet in embarrassment. "Wow, you're really growing up fast, Kristi!" Judy grinned as the little girl hopped off her chair and rounded the desk so she could give them hugs. "Do ya' think I can play with the baby, Auntie Judy? I'll be real careful, I promise!" "Once they're big enough, sure thing." Judy smiled, patting the cub's arm. "I'm sure the baby will love having a playmate~" "You have any names picked out yet?" Judy and Nick exchanged a glance, shrugging their shoulders. "We haven't really agreed on a few yet.... Though we do have a few in mind, we're still trying to agree." Judy sat in a chair near Clawhauser's desk, watching Kristi as she started to color. Despite being on maternity leave, she would still come into the office and gab with Benjamin, or even Chief Bogo when he wasn't busy. Right now Bogo was with his daughter, Yejide, who was usually in school or babysitting Kristi, so she figured she'd let Bogo have some quality time with his girl. "Though we have started planning the baby shower on the 21st of this month," Judy grinned, hands crossed over her stomach, "It's kid friendly, so feel free to bring Kristina, Little Judy will be there as well, I know that she and Kristi get along pretty well~ Mr. Big has been really generous with the setup." "Sounds like fun! I'll be sure to mark it on my calendar." Clawhauser beamed, poking his phone with glee. "Boy, I can't wait to see what this little cutie will look like!" "Me either~" Nick grinned, giving Judy a kiss. "No matter what, though, they're my kid and I'll love them like crazy." It wouldn't be long now before their child entered the world, and Nick was getting more anxious and protective over his wife and unborn baby. Judy on the other paw was quite relaxed, she didn't want any unnecessary stress on the pregnancy, and everything had been running pretty smoothly so far in the last few months, the morning sickness had subsided except for the occasional feeling of nausea. She did notice that her stomach was a tad bigger than she thought she would be, but the doctor just figured the kit was just a bit larger due to Nick's genes. Every ultrasound just showed the healthiness of the baby, though they figured they would wait to see the gender until the day arrived. The nursery was coming along beautifully, the walls painted a soothing minty green hue with a slightly darker hue striping across the room, looking like almost like a present. There was a mobile attached to a white bassinet, dangling stars and a moon with a soft little tune that crooned whenever it was wound up. There were more presents from the baby shower that were lining the closet, new toys and soft new baby clothes, the reality of it all made the couple excited and nervous. Judy rocked herself in the small rocking chair that was residing next to the crib and a changing table not too far to the right of it that Nick was struggling to put together. She found herself often reading out loud or talking to the baby. Nick watched her, a dazed smile on his face as he took a break from building and just gazed at his lovely wife, her eyes closed and a smile on her lips as she just took in the calming atmosphere of their home. It wasn't until then that she noticed a small pang of pain in her lower stomach. She scrunched her nose, eyebrows furrowing as the pain started to get worse. She stood up to try to relieve it, and her eyes widened with realization as she felt something start to leak down her legs. "N...Nick...!" Judy croaked, a panicked tone taking hold. The fox lifted his head in alarm at the sound of panic in her voice. "Carrots?? Are you alright?" Judy shook her head, hands clutching her stomach. "....I ... I think my water just broke..!" "NOW?! ''B-But the baby shouldn't be here for another three weeks!" Nick leapt to his feet, noting the frantic look on his wife's face that this wasn't a false alarm. He grabbed her in his arms and rushed to the car, thankful they had packed a bag for the hospital ahead of time. "AAAhhhh! Nick, hurry!" Judy cried, the pain starting to become more frequent. "The baby isn't waiting any longer, we need to go....!!" Nick gulped, rushing off to the hospital as fast as he could without breaking the law. This was really happening- today was the day. _____ "Just one more push- Judy! You can do it!" "Aaaghh! ''Nick it hurts!" Judy sobbed as she clenched tightly onto her husband's paw, which in turn caused Nick to yowl in slight pain. "I-I know, Carrots, but just- AH- listen to the doctor! You're almost there babe!" Mustering all the strength she could, Judy pushed with all her might, crying out in pain until her body relaxed again. She panted hard, but perked her ears as the sound of quiet cries came from the doctor's arms. "It's a boy!" The bundle was tiny, smaller than she thought from the size her stomach just a few hours prior.....And she still felt....Strange.. Before she could even react to the doctor and nurses rushing to take care of the tiny bundle, she felt another surge of pain jolting through her body. She thought she was done! What was happening? Crying out, Judy grasped harder onto Nick's hand. "Oh...Oh boy..." The doctor murmured as he saw Judy's movements and expression, that couldn't just be the aftermath. "....It seems that there's...Ahem.....Another." Nick couldn't believe his ears. "Another?! What do you mean another!? The ultrasounds said there were only one!" "Well.....It's possible the other could have been hiding behind their brother..." "AAHHH! Whatever happened, I don't care, just GET THEM OUUUuuuTTT!!" Judy wailed, her head throwing back against the pillow as another hard contraction started, causing the poor bunny to arch herself in agony. Getting back to business, the remaining staff that wasn't getting the little cub cleaned up in the NICU started to get back to work on helping Judy with the delivery. Time was at a crawl, Nick couldn't bare to see his wife in so much pain, but no matter what he stuck by her side. After all, they were a pair and technically he was the one who brought this on her in the first place. "Just...another......Almost there, Mrs. Wilde-" With one last push and cry, she was finished. Nick dabbed at her forehead with a cloth, giving her several kisses and encouraging remarks. "You did wonderful, honey, you were spectacular....I love you so much...." "I...I love you......How are the babies...?" Judy managed to murmur softly, her body aching as she slowly turned her head to face her husband. Her eyes were glazed with exhaustion and worry, remembering the fact that the babies had been almost a month early. "They're being taken care of right now...They're pretty early, so we're just taking their vitals and making sure they're alright before we bring them in......But you've got a boy and a girl." The nurse smiled softly, placing her hand softly against Judy's arm before going out into the hallway. "A boy and a girl...." Judy breathed softly, "Can't believe we have two...." "We only planned for one....We need another crib and more clothing! We need doubles of everything!" Nick seemed to almost be in a panic, but Judy just chuckled softly. "You're forgetting that I have more than 275 younger siblings......I'm sure mom has an extra crib, and we definitely ''have more than enough hand-me-down baby stuff to last us a long while...." "Yeah...Yeah you're right, Judy......Heh....What would I do without you?" Nick smiled, looking down at his wife, "Mh...." He just chuckled softly, crawling carefully into the bed with her. She had already fallen asleep. It had been an absolutely draining day, and it wasn't long before the fox felt his eyes close as well. "Mr. Wilde?" Nick opened his eyes at the sound of the nurse's voice. He sat up slowly, careful not to wake his sleeping wife as he set his eyes on the two baby bassinets that were being wheeled into the room. They had a few breathing tubes and wires hooked up, but he could see the two babies clear as day through the plastc covering. "....Are...Those..?" "Yes Mr. Wilde." The deer crooned softly, wheeling them closer. "...We'd like you to fill out the birth certificates.....Did you two have names picked out?" Nick looked at Judy, who had started to stir at the sounds of voices. She sat up slowly and carefully, her body still in a bit of pain. "Judes....We have to fill out their names..." Nick explained quietly, rubbing his paw gently on his wife's back. Judy just smiled, leaning her head on his shoulder. "Well...We did have two names picked out for if it was a boy or a girl........" Nick smiled, stroking her arm with his thumb before turning back to the nurse. "...The little girl is Natalie Marie Wilde....And the little boy is Jonah Reed Wilde..." Judy smiled softly, closing her eyes as she slipped back into slumber. Nick smiled at her, then smiled at the small cubs wriggling about in their beds. "My kiddos...." He sniffed, wiping tears from his eyes. "Welcome to the world..." 'WORK IN PROGRESS''' Category:WildeHopps stories Category:NickXJudy Category:Future generation Category:Tundrathesnowpup's story Category:Children Category:Next gen Category:Future gen Category:Stories Category:Fanon stories Category:Morgan's Fanonverse Category:Stories where Judy is pregnant Category:A new character debuts in this story Category:Nick and Judy's married years